Bajo la lluvia
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakuno se odió a sí misma al haberse dado cuenta de que no traía consigo su paraguas. Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió salir y enfrentar la lluvia, pero lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con un deprimido Ryoma. Él estaba mal, y ella terminó siendo su único consuelo. [RyoSaku]


¡Hola a todos! Hoy es el último día en que participaré en el mes RyoSaku. Por lo mismo es que quiero darles las gracias a las chicas que hicieron esto posible: Chia S.R., Bet-sama y Jackylin-san, que son las administradoras de la página de facebook "Ponta pair love en castellano", y también a todas las chicas que participaron en esto. De verdad ha sido muy lindo ver el fandom activo de nuevo. Espero que se pueda repetir en el futuro y que siga activa la participación.

Con respecto a este oneshot, decir que está basado en el prompt 28: lluvia, y que es algo extraño. Espero que, a pesar de eso, les guste. De más está decir que con un review alimentan mi corazón y me hacen muy feliz.

Me despido, esperando verlos para cuando publique mi último fic. ¡Hasta pronto, y que viva el RyoSaku!

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **Bajo la lluvia**

Sakuno suspiró pesadamente, empañando el vidrio por el que miraba hacia el exterior. Ella siempre supo que era despistada y olvidadiza, y con el tiempo había tratado de corregirlo, haciendo el ejercicio mental de recitar los objetos que usualmente olvidaba. Pronto entendió que, para obtener resultados, debía ser más concreta, así que los anotó en una pequeña libreta de manos. Con esa pequeña tarea todos los días, había logrado ir agarrando ritmo, con lo que cada vez era más inusual que olvidara sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, el día gris había mermado su ánimo y su rutina, y olvidó lo más importante: su pequeño y portátil paraguas.

Volvió a suspirar al ver que la lluvia se había intensificado, pasando de una simple llovizna a una fuerte tormenta. ¿Qué haría para llegar sin ninguna gota de agua a su casa? Hoy era el día en que tenía que quedarse a limpiar el salón de clases, por lo que la escuela estaba casi vacía, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba claro que iba a resultar una tarea titánica.

Después de meditar por unos segundos, decidió que ya no podía seguir esquivando lo inevitable. Iría afuera y enfrentaría la lluvia, aunque eso significara quedar completamente empapada.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, cambiándose los zapatos en el intertanto, una escena curiosa llamó su atención: un muchacho, sin paraguas ni nada para protegerse, estaba parado bajo la tormenta, viéndose empapado hasta la médula. Sakuno se acercó lo que más pudo, sin llegar a mojarse, y entonces lo vio. Era Ryoma, y parecía deprimido. La muchacha no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a él.

—Ryoma-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

Ryoma apenas levantó la cabeza. Sakuno sintió de inmediato el agua colarse por su ropa.

—Me gustan los días lluviosos.

Sakuno arqueó una ceja, levemente confundida.

—Si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué miras hacia el suelo?

Él giró su rostro, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Ella pudo apreciar que algo no andaba bien; Ryoma se veía muy triste y eso le preocupó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar, pero fue estéril, pues ninguna respuesta salió de los labios del muchacho.

Sakuno pronto entendió que Ryoma no quería hablar, y ella respetó su decisión.

—Creo que debemos ir a casa —dijo, conciliadora.

Ryoma negó efusivamente, como si aquella oración lo hubiera despertado de su trance.

—No quiero ir a casa —fue todo lo que dijo.

—B-bueno, si quieres p-puedes ir a la m-mía hasta que la tormenta acabe —sugirió ella, nerviosa por la sola mención de estar los dos en su casa.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno, Ryoma no protestó. Con lentitud caminaron hacia la residencia Ryuzaki.

—Me gusta la lluvia —repitió Ryoma luego de unos minutos.

Sakuno no podía dejar de preocuparse por Ryoma. Estaba claro que algo le había pasado, porque esa actitud no era para nada la que siempre tenía, pero tampoco quería presionarlo y sacarle la verdad si él no quería contarla. Así las cosas, decidió caminar a su lado y disfrutar de la lluvia, aunque tenía el leve y certero presentimiento de que al día siguiente amanecería con una fulminante gripe.

A pesar de lo empapada que estaba, Sakuno disfrutó el viaje. Nunca pensó que caminar bajo la lluvia junto a Ryoma pudiera ser tan placentero. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la residencia, el chillido de la señora Ryuzaki alertó al par de adolescentes.

Su madre se había puesto histérica al verla empapada y chorreando agua de su uniforme, por lo que en un par de segundos llegó con dos toallas y con una comenzó a secar efusivamente a su hija.

—Mamá, estoy bien, deja que yo me seque sola —protestó la muchacha. Ella con cuidado le acercó la toalla restante a Ryoma.

Su madre se dio por vencida luego de unos segundos, y gritó que iría a preparar una infusión de té caliente para los dos. Sakuno suspiró.

—Disculpa a mi madre, es un poco sobreprotectora.

Ryoma se acercó a ella y, por primera vez en el día, sonrió. No era una sonrisa de alivio, mucho menos de felicidad; era una sonrisa de gratitud que pasmó a Sakuno.

—Gracias, Ryuzaki —dijo con voz ronca. Su cabello mojado y sus ojos aguados le hacían tener un atractivo que ella no pasó por alto. Su garganta, de pronto, se secó.

—D-de nada.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en sus pómulos. Ryoma había rozado levemente su mano con la de ella, y la cercanía entre ambos tenía a la muchacha bastante nerviosa.

Justo antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, el grito de la señora Ryuzaki los hizo apartarse de un respingo.

—¡Está listo!

Sakuno suspiró, aunque no estuvo segura de cómo sentirse. Quizás aliviada de que alguien los interrumpiera, o molesta porque nada pasó. Ambos terminaron de secarse y entraron en la estancia.

Ella miró al chico a los ojos, y con alivio pudo notar que la tristeza que reinaba en sus ojos desapareció, dando paso a unos ojos ambarinos más cálidos, unos que le recordaban al Ryoma que tanto le gustaba.

Quizás nunca sabría qué le había pasado para haber llegado a ese estado, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Ryoma sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Y eso, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en el techo de su casa, la dejó con una sensación de tranquilidad indescriptible.


End file.
